1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LIF (low insertion force) connector having a slider serving as an LIF mechanism by which a multi-pole connector, having many terminals, can be easily inserted into and withdrawn from a mating multi-pole connector.
2. Background
A multi-pole connector has a plurality of terminals. Therefore, a large insertion/withdrawal force is required for inserting and withdrawing the connector relative to a mating connector, and it has been rather difficult to effect the insertion and withdrawal of the connector. In view of the difficulty of insertion and withdrawal of such a multi-pole connector, there have now been proposed various connectors (LIF connectors) having an LIF mechanism.
A representative example of such LIF connectors includes one in which a connector is inserted and withdrawn by operating a slider.
One such LIF connector with a slider is proposed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 4-319271. FIG. 5 is an exploded, perspective view of the LIF connector.
This LIF connector includes male connectors 111 and 112, a rectangular frame-like holder 120 for receiving the male connectors 111 and 112, a female connector 130 for receiving the male connectors 111 and 112 received in the holder 120, and a slider 140 of a generally U-shape for inserting and withdrawing the male connectors 111 and 112 relative to the connector female 130.
A pair of cam projections 121 and 121 are formed on each of upper and lower surfaces of the holder 120. Insertion holes 131 and 131, in which the slider 140 is inserted, are formed through each of opposite end walls of the female connector 130. A pair of cam grooves 141 and 141, corresponding to the cam projections 121 and 121, are formed in each of upper and lower walls of the slider 140.
In the LIF connector of the above construction, the slider 140 is inserted into a predetermined position in the female connector 130, and the cam projections 121 on the holder 120 are positioned respectively relative to the cam grooves 141 in the slider 140.
Then, when the slider 140 is pushed into the female connector 130, the cam projections 121 on the holder 120 are guided respectively by the cam grooves 141 in the slider 140, so that the male connectors 111 and 112, received in the holder 120, are inserted into the female connector 130.
That is, in this LIF connector, by pushing the slider 140, the male connectors 111 and 112 can be easily inserted into the female connector 130 with a small force.
By withdrawing the slider 140 from the female connector 130, the male connectors 111 and 112 can be withdrawn from the female connector 130.
However, since the above slider-type LIF connector does not have any mechanisms for locking the slider 140 to the female connector 130, the slider 140 is free to move into and out of the female connector 130 before inserting the male connectors 111 and 112 received in the holder 120 into the female connector 130.
Accordingly, it is troublesome to handle an assembly comprising the slider 140 and the female connector 130, and there has been encountered problems that the slider 140 may be lost or damaged during the transport of the assembly and that noises may be produced by the movement of the slider 140 during the transport.
In the above LIF connector, although the male connectors 111 and 112 can be easily inserted into the female connector 130 by pushing the slider 140, it is difficult to withdraw the slider 140 from the female connector 130. Therefore, there has been encountered a problem that considerable time and labor may be required for withdrawing the male connectors 111 and 112 from the female connector 130.